


i'm sorry, happy birthday

by barryalllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Third Year Iwaizumi Hajime, Third Year Oikawa Tooru, yall idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryalllen/pseuds/barryalllen
Summary: “Fuck! I’m so sorry,” Oikawa apologised. “I’m sorry for ruining everything.”“Don’t be stupid, stupid. I’m grateful enough to be with you,” Iwaizumi spoke with no hesitation.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	i'm sorry, happy birthday

iwa-chan  
Tuesday, 12:39 am.

o: ONE MORE DAAAY  
o: ur gonna be so old   
i: shut up ur birthday is only like a month away from mine  
o: this is the only thing you’ll beat me at  
i: STOP MAKING EVERYTHING A COMPETITION >:(  
i: ok its late we should sleep  
i: i’ll see u tmr >:)  
o: late??? okay old man  
i: *middle finger emoji*  
o: goodnight *kissy face emoji*

Oikawa put his phone down and got ready to sleep. Only he couldn’t. It was going to Iwaizumi’s 18th birthday tomorrow and he wanted to make it perfect. You only get to celebrate your 18th birthday once you know? They followed their yearly birthday tradition, which they started all because Oikawa was going to be alone for his 9th birthday. It was stupid really, he recalled crying on the phone and next thing he knew - Hajime and his mom was already at his house, ready to pick him up and have a sleepover at Iwaizumi’s. And of course, little Tooru and Hajime promised that they will spend the rest of their birthdays together. You would’ve thought it’s just empty promises that kids made right? But for them it actually stuck around, nine years later and they’re still doing the same thing. Oikawa had already planned everything. The movies, snacks, games, gifts, but thing is- he has yet to buy them. Yes, he knows it’s all last minute work but what can go wrong? He had everything planned out.

He did NOT have everything planned out. It’s now Tuesday, 4:53 pm, and Oikawa was soaked from head to toe. The only he didn’t account for was the weather. “Are you kidding me?” He cried out. Thankfully, he’d bought everything he needed and was already on the way home, but he had to sacrifice his jacket, using it to cover whatever he bought. 

It’s now 8:21 pm, and Oikawa is wrapping up Iwaizumi’s gifts while sneezing profusely. You’re kidding me, he thought, I am not sick. I am not sick. I am not sick. He remembered Kindaichi saying, “I just read this article! It said that if you keep telling yourself you’ll get stronger, you will actually become stronger, even if you don’t exercise. It works for other things too! Some kind of psychological effect I think. How cool is that?” Oikawa remembers laughing at his comment but right now, he wishes it was true. Ah finished! He let out a sigh of relief, really thankful that he decided to write his card a few days ago.

Oikawa glanced at his phone. 11:40 pm. “I’m going to Iwaizumi’s now!” He yelled from the front door. “Okay! Take care. Tell him I said happy birthday too!” A voice from the living room yelled back. He left his house and began the fifteen minute journey. Oikawa is so familiar with the route, to the point where he thinks he can even reach there blindfolded. He starts humming to himself as he continues walking, remembering every memory he had with him along the way. He pauses to see that one particular bench, a memory he held close to his heart. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon, and that was the bench was where they sat on and promised to be best friends forever. Oikawa let out a smile, as he continued humming his tunes and made his way to the place he called his ‘second home’. Truth is- anywhere Iwaizumi’s at, that’s where his second home will always be.

Knock knock. It’s exactly 12am.

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa flashed a big grin.

“Thank you!” Iwaizumi replied with a bright smile. There’s that smile! Oikawa thought. To be frank, he never really genuinely smiled much, maybe after winning some matches but that’s about it. But they never lasted long though, he would always point out his mistakes and-

“Helloooooo? What are you thinking about? You okay? You seem really pale,” Oikawa had his train of thoughts cut off by Iwaizumi’s voice. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Okay let’s go! I already know what movie I want us to watch,” Oikawa replied. They both made their way into Hajime’s room, which was, as always, decorated with movie posters. 

“Oi, shittykawa you sure you’re okay? You’re always so noisy and you’re being really quiet, which is kinda freaking me out,” Iwaizumi questioned.

If Oikawa could, he’d throw a pillow at his face but he had no strength to do so and could only roll his eyes. 

“You’re really pale and you sound kind of nasally and not to mention,” Iwaizumi places the back of his hand on Oikawa’s forehead, “You’re super hot,”

“What do you mean Iwa-chan? I’m always hot,” Oikawa speaks as he moves Iwaizumi’s hand away. “Stop talking about me, it’s your day anyway!”

“You’re sick.”

“I’m sickn’t.” 

Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to roll his eyes. He was already preparing to leave the room and get him medicine but of course, Oikawa declined. “Iwa-chan seriously I’m okay, let’s just start watching the movie yea?” Iwaizumi reluctantly agreed.

10 minutes passed in whatever the movie was, Iwaizumi couldn’t focus with Oikawa shivering beside him.

“Oikawa, take this,” he handed over one of his hoodies. “You’re gonna freeze to death,”

“Ah! Thank you Iwa-chan,”

“Can you pause the movie for a sec? I need to use the bathroom,”

“M’kay,”

shittykawa  
Wednesday, 12:51 am.

o: oi iwachan  
o: whats taking u so long  
o: im boreeeeed  
i: just use ur phone im almost done

Few minutes later, Iwaizumi returned from his ‘bathroom break’.

“Here loser, I just pre-heated some soup. Drink up. I have your favourite milk bread too. And some medicine, but I don’t know if it’s expired or not,” Iwaizumi squinted at the small box.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa croaked.

“Eh?! Why are you crying?” Iwaizumi was taken aback. Oikawa never cried. He always had so much pride, even in front of him, he never ever cried. (Or maybe that one sad advertisement, but that was it.)

“Fuck! I’m so sorry,” Oikawa apologised. “I’m sorry for ruining everything.”

“Don’t be stupid, stupid. I’m grateful enough to be with you,” Iwaizumi spoke with no hesitation.

“Fuck, I can’t believe I fucked up it’s your 18th birthday it’s supposed to be perfect and now because of me we can’t even spend it like we usually do and I already planned-”

“Tooru shh, it’s okay,” Iwaizumi cut him off while stroking his back. “Stop worrying so much okay? Here just drink this and take the medicine you’ll be fine,”

Fast forward, Oikawa did as told and sooner or later he found himself on Iwaizumi’s bed, already dozing off. “Iwa-chan… You can open your presents… Read the card last…” And with that he fell asleep.

Iwaizumi went to check out his gifts. They were mostly just toys and action figures of his favourite movies and TV shows. He smiled of course, he can’t believe Oikawa remembered them all, he actually listens? He got up and placed the figurines on his shelf and threw away all the wrapping paper. Ah, finally, the card. 

The card was orange in colour, with the words “HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY LOSER” and two little stick men written on the cover page.

Dear Iwa-chan,

Happy eighteenth birthday you loser! You’re an old man now :p I can’t believe I had to put up with you for this long. I deserve an award!!! Okay but on a serious note, I’m really happy that I’m the one who gets to spend this special day with you. I know we fight and bicker a lot but I hope you know that you mean so much to me. Honestly, I don’t know where I would be without you. Yes you’re stubborn, annoying, bossy and many more bad adjectives but you’re also really kind, you’re caring, even though you think you hide it well. (You don’t btw.) Maybe it’s because I’ve spent too much time around you, who knows? Remember when Coach yelled at all the first years and they were all upset? You were the one who texted everyone and made sure their spirits were still up. Can’t believe I’m saying this but sometimes I think you’d make a better captain than me. MOVING ON! I hope tonight went well, I really want it to be as special and memorable as possible, I hope I didn’t disappoint you. You only turn 18 once y’know? Truth be told, I’m actually glad we kept up with this dumb tradition. Okay. Anyways. Get ready. I hope I don’t ruin your day with what I’m going to say next.

I love you, Hajime Iwaizumi. More than a friend. Way more than a friend. I can remember every single stupid detail about you. Your favourite colour, your favourite smell, your favourite snack, shirt, restaurant, junior, stationery, movie, book, teacher- This list goes on. Do you remember that dumb fight we had back in first year? I was destroyed by it. Everyday I felt so empty, and what’s worse is that everyone knew about it, and everyday when I came to school I’d be bombarded with questions, it was awful. During that time, literally everything reminded me of you. I missed you so much. Everyday I’d think of wanting to apologize but I let my ego get in the way. If it weren’t for Hanamaki who forced us to talk things out I’d honestly don’t know where I’ll be right now. But I think that fight made me realise something: I don’t ever want to lose you, Hajime. Maybe it isn’t the same for you, but you played such a big impact in my life. You have literally been with me for my entire life. The day I lost my phone and wallet, you stayed behind and searched for it. The day I failed a test and you helped me study for it. The day I lashed out at my parents and ran away, you were the one who let me stay with you and even gave me advice. Do you know how much you mean to me? 

Sorry for being a loser and not doing this in real life, but hey if you don’t feel the same way it’s fine, you can always just ignore it. We’re still best buds after all! ;p I think I’ve said enough. Gotta save some words for the future y’know! ;) Once again, happy birthday and thank you so much for everything. I’m so fucking grateful.

Love,  
Tooru ♡

Iwaizumi closed the card and looked over to the bed, where a sleepy Oikawa had just woken up. He dashed towards him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Iwa-chan?! What are you doing, you're gonna get sick!”

“I don’t care. Shut up and hug me back you loser,”

“Aish… I’m guessing you’ve read the card then.”

“Mhm.”

“How long, Iwa-chan?”

“At the start of our second year,”

“HUH?! And you didn’t say anything either? You’re just as loser as I am,”

Iwaizumi pulled away and held Oikawa’s face in his hands. 

“Tooru. I love you.” He planted a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead, leaving him embarrassed.

“Hm, the Great King all flustered, who would’ve thought?”

“Shut up, you caused it,” He nudged.

A brief pause.

“So what are we?”

“Uhm… boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends… That sounds nice,”

“You’re so cheesy Iwa-chan. Can I use the bathroom now?”

“No. Hug me for a minute more.”

“You’re surprisingly needy… You know what? I don’t mind this,”

**Author's Note:**

> oops sorry the ending is abrupt idk how to end it y'all T__T hope u enjoyed it!!! my twitter is @tobioallen if you ever want to see more haikyuu brain rot :]


End file.
